villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Homunculi
The Seven Homunculi are the primary antagonists of the original manga, Fullmetal Alchemist, and the two resulting anime series, Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. The Homunculi are a serious presence in the Non Disney Villains Tournament, with their appearances from FMA: Brotherhood being used in it, although some of their appearances from the original anime series are also used in the tournament. The FMA: Brotherhood appearances are also featured in the third Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Tournament. Members: Father - The creator of the Homunculi. A being with ultimate alchemy power, Father is a major character in the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and the FMA Brotherhood resulted anime adaptaption, although in the 2003 anime series, Dante takes the role of the creator of the Homonculi. Dante - An exclusive character of the 2003 anime series, Fullmetal Alchemist. A seperate character of the original antagonist, Father, Dante is a devious and a plot schemer woman, whom her desire is to seek immortality, at the cost of a price however. Pride (FMA: Brotherhood) / Pride (FMA 2003) - The most powerful Homunculus in every incarnation. In the 2003 anime, Pride is the alter ego of King Bradley and is the right hand man to the series's Big Bad. In the manga and FMA: Brotherhood, Pride is instead the alter ego of Selim Bradley, King Bradley's son. The latter Pride is able to use various dark apparitions to fight and devour all in his way. The former Pride has the abilities of the manga's incarnation of Wrath. Greed - The renegade Homunculus who never follows the orders of the other six, Greed is the most unpredictable of the seven. Always out for himself, Greed treats other people as possessions rather than persons in themselves. His special ability is that of altering the carbon in his body to make an almost impenetrable shield. Lust - The voluptuous Lust is one of the chief messengers of the Homunculi. Her key ability is that of using her fingers as spears to impale her enemies. Gluttony - Gluttony is able to eat anything and everything in his path. That being said, he is emotionally dependent on the other Homunculi in order to battle properly, having a strong relationship with Lust. Sloth (FMA: Brotherhood) / Sloth (FMA 2003) - Pending on the incarnation, Sloth is either a beautiful woman with the ability to transform her body into watery appendages or a massive giant with surprising speed. Wrath - The Wrath of the manga and FMA: Brotherhood is the alter ego of King Bradley. Wrath can see any enemy's weakness with his "Ultimate Eye" and has inhuman reflexes and fencing skills. He is one of the most powerful Homunculi, usually acting as Pride's second-in-command. In the 2003 anime, Wrath is a child with alchemic capacities, able to bond his body to any surface or object he chooses. Envy - Arguably the most dangerous and evil Homunculus, Envy is a sadist who enjoys harming humans in any way possible. It is able to transform itself into any person it wishes to be, as well as a monstrous giant in the FMA: Brotherhood series. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Released Though Father is absent from this part of the war, the Seven Homunculi appear in the final events of the war. Even though, their origins are currently unknown, the only information, that can be found in the Homunculi' existence, is that prior to the events of the war, the Homunuli are imprisoned and sealed through a magical box, called the Lament Configuration. When the puzzle box is retrieved by Mok Swagger, he unleashes the demons, inside of the box, before Chernabog and Stalker, furthermore bringing more deadly warriors to serve the Black God's motives. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three The First Blood and the First Fight With Mok gaining more allies, Holli Would, a previous ally of Mok, fearing of her lower poisition and losing influence in the Underworld, confronts Lust and threatents her that she shouldn't play with Mok's plans. Despite her efforts, Holli Would is done for, as Lust uses her finger claws, as a response to Holli's treament, impaling her to the chest, much to Mok's delight. Later, Lust takes Gluttony in the mortal world, searching for possibly victims, that they could lure. With Gluttony's sensing skills, the two of them run into the skilled warrior, MacBeth. Gluttony makes a hesitation to kill and devour the victim, though he underestimates his opponent's skills, as MacBeth easily avoids the two Homunculi attacks, though risking anything he would find possible. Before Gluttony's and Lust' eyes, MacBeth makes a final attempt to retreat, by distracting them with emmited steam, to Gluttony's dismay. Wrath's New Position On behalf of Mok's orders, some of the Homunculi members are sent to scattered parts of the whole world. Specifically, Wrath and Pride are sent to Frollo's faction, hearing of the judge's recent escape from Hell. Wrath, under the disguise of "King Fuehrer Bradley", gains the trust of Frollo, after he beats Captain Hook, one of Frollo's best warriors, into a sword fight combat. Later, "Fuehrer Bradley" helps Frollo in his task to secure Paris from it's intruders, imprisoning Barry in the process. Failure Mission Later, Mok tasks Envy to collect the soul of Gaston to him, hearing of his former captivity in the Underworld, since the previous war. Envy obliges and takes the form of Gaston's loving interest, "Belle". He seduces him in his pub, though the hunter easily grows suspicious over Belle's weird motivations. When Gaston questions Belle her true actions, Envy assumes his form as a Homunculi and decide to kill him off in his traditional way. Despite his efforts, Envy is forced to retreat, after Gaston severly damages him. He then reports his failure to Mok and his allies, though the rockstar doesn't seem to focus on his failure. Homunculi vs. Voodoo Tasked by Mok to search a vulnerable item for him, Lust stambles upon a French city, where she meets it's current queen, Lady Tremaine. The stepmother orders her arrest by her troops, though Lust easily disposes them off with her finger claws. As she continues her search in the town's library, along with the assistance of Gluttony, Lust is ambushed by the arrival of Doctor Facilier and Lawrence, two of Lady Tremaine's recent allies, who had witnessed Lust's rampage against Tremaine's soldiers. Even though, Gluttony takes it easily on Lawrence, by beating him on a wall, both Lust and Gluttony are caught unprepared for Facilier's tricks, as the voodoo sorcerer casts a spell, that levels up the entire library, destroying it in the process, though both rivals escape from the explosion. Pride's Motivations On the other side, Governor Ratcliffe arrives at the house of Fuehrer Bradley, having speculations about the general recently. When he finds no one, but his wife and child, "Selim Bradley", Ratcilffe leaves with no answers. Shortly, after his departure, Selim Bradley reveals himself to Ratcilffe, as he is no one else than the first Homunculus, Pride. Pride warns him, not to uncover his true identity to his bene facto master, exclaiming that he would watch every action and move of the governor. The Battle in London In the later events, "Fuehrer Bradley" back ups Frollo's forces in the upcoming invasion in England. With the forces of Frollo, dealing with the equalist king, Amon, Bradley confronts Amon's ally, Dr. Drakken. After Drakken enters into the mechanism of one his giant robots, Bradley equips himself with a sword, to take upon the robot. After a brief fight, Bradley slashes through the robot's chest, destroying it, though Drakken himself survives the fight. Despite his victory, Bradley looks on, as the land of London is taken over by the Millennium, led by the Major. Non-Disney Villains Tournament A Pathetic Fight The Seven Homunculi enter the war, when other mortals wander into their domain. Specifically, the Colonel, sent by Trader Slick, confronts Lust, believing, to his mistake, that a power source is nearby. At first, Lust shows kindness, not before she summons her sharp fingers to kill him. However, the Colonel uses a weapon of his own and fires at the Homonculus, stopping her attacks, though not harming her. Lust then slices off the Colonel's hand, leaving him badly injured. Before he is about to flee, Lust impales the Colonel to the chest, seemingly killing him, though the Colonel miraculously survives the assasgnation. The Gathering of the Homonculi Learning of Lust's recent battle, Father summons the Seven Homonculi to his lair, instructing them for the later stages of the war, that would follow. Interference at the Foot Clan It is not long enough when Wrath himself becomes active in the war. Assuming his human form, as Fuehrer King Bradley, Wrath sets out to the Foot Clan, only to be encountered by Utrom Shredder's adopted daughter, Karai. The latter one rebuffs Wrath's abilities, leaving a heated fight, between the two, to start. Before Karai would defend herself, Wrath takes two swords and leaps at his opponent, striking her down, even though Karai manages to cut off Wrath's sword. A berseked Karai then counterattacks by clashing swords with the Homunculi, only for Wrath to beat her down. When Karai flees, Wrath gives a chase. Knowing that she cannot take it any longer, before Wrath would catch her, Karai cuts off her arm, so that it would distract Wrath's Ultimate Eye, allowing for her to escape. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood incarnation of the Homunculi, Sloth, just made it out to another part of the Foot Clan's territory, where he is stambled upon the Shredder's main enforcer, Hun. Due to his extremely power and speed, Sloth manages to deflect many of Hun's attacks. When Hun tights Sltoh with a big chain, Sloth breaks himself free. However, before he would finish his enemy off, Sloth gets ambushed by the arrival of Tohru, who knocks off Sloth, before joining forces with Hun. Sloth is helpless, as the duo combine their strenght to pin the Homunculi, eventually bashing him through a ceiling. When Sloth falls, he is impaled by a massive thorn on his chest. Sloth attempts to break himself free, only to crumble into dust. Battle for the Girl While the rest of the Homunculi are following Father's other orders, Greed is the only Homunculus to rebel against his creator, starting by aquiring love interests from pop dancer, Holli Would. When Thrax, a former lover of Would, arrives in her lair, threatening her, Greed comes to her side, to protect her. Despite Thrax's strong attacks, that manage to pierce through his body, Greed reveals that he could regenerate the wounds. He then unleashes the "Ultimate Shield" and prepares to challenge the virus alien. He effortlesly bashes him, forcing Thrax to burn the whole building to the ground, though Greed and Holli Would manage to escape from the building. Dealing with the Believers of God Later, Wrath, again under the alias of King Fuerher Bradley, is called in meeting with Enrico Maxwell, the leader of the Iscariot Organization, with the priest proposing an alliance with the leader of Amestris. Wrath, however, rebuffs him, explaining his own philosophical thoughts about God and Religion, rejecting both of them entirely. Enricon then leaves the meeting at once, seeing that it is futile to persuade him into his faction. Realising that he is threatened by the Iscariot's emissaries, Wrath sends fellow Homunculus, Envy, to dispatch a member of the alliance. Envy manages to kill the conquistandor, Cortez, in the guise of an Amestrian recruit. Sadly for the Homunculus, Javert enters the scene. Not wanting any witnesses, Envy threatens Javert, pointing him with a gun. At the final moments, Javert is saved by the aid of Van Pelt, who shoots down the disguised Homunculi, with a single shot. Envy then shows it's real form to the duo, pinning them into a fight. The Homunculus manages to dodge many of Van Pelt's bullets, eventually haulting him in a place. Van Pelt, however, reveals a hidden gun and shoots Envy, distracting her long enough to reload his weapons and open fire to the monster. At that moment, Alexander Anderson arrives to assist the group. Outmached, Envy retreats, though being pursuited by the Iscariot's emissaries. Slick's Fate With Cortez dead, Trader Slick is freed from his imprisoment and meets with Lust, Gluttony and Envy, who manages to escape from the Iscariot. Seeing Slick as useless to their plans, the Homunculi reveal their truth to Slick, as they were using him as pawn to their own game. Now that his role has ended, Gluttony ends his life, by devouring him alive. Lust's Weakness Later, Lust and Gluttony are wandering in an old abandoned mansion, where they are ambushed by Karai, who donated a prosthetic arm, after her assault with Wrath, and Storm Shadow, a member of the League of Assassins. Lust demands from Karai to leave at once, only for Karai to explain her state of meeting the Homunculi, forcing them to battle. Gluttonly attempts devour Storm Shadow, only for the warrior to cut off his arm and then cleans him in halve. Before Gluttony would heal his wounds, Karai knocks him away. Lust then leaps into the battle, summoning her finger claws to fight her, giving enough time for Gluttony to retaliate and bash Karai into a wall. Karai and Storm Shadow then combine their strenght and use a rope to tight Gluttonly, unable to move, only for Lust to hack through the rope, freeing him. Storm Shadow then cuts off several steam pipes, causing a burst of steam to fall upon the Homunculi, burning their faces alive. The Homunculi, however, regenerate the burned areas, before they would strike a fatal blow to them. Karai then shows to Lust her locket, a memento to her previous life as a human. An unconscious Lust falls, forcing Gluttony to take Lust into the safety, while at the same time swearing revenge at his enemies. After Gluttony guides Lust to safety, he questions her about her previous state. Lust, however, regaining more memories about her past life, departs, with Wrath watching her all the way. Desires, Possessions and Sins, Lying Within Greed Eventually, Lust reunites with Gluttony. The two of them track down the renegade Homunculus, Greed. Learning of his relationship with Holli Would, Lust forces him to abandon his love interests with the woman and stick to Father's plans. She, thus, gives instructions about Greed's next goal. He then wanders in a mysterious location, stambling upon the Iscariot's efficient commander, Alexander Anderson. Before he would pick a fight, Greed's hand is hacked by Anderson's swords. The priest then continues to fight off the monster, eventually hack Greed's neck with his swords. At that time, a great resistance comes in the aid of Greed, as two of his goons leap into the fight, only to met their, when Alexander cut them in halve. A frustrated Greed then express that his goons are his possessors and now that they are dead, grows Greed more enraged. He tries to attack Alexander, only for to be stopped, when the priest fills his torso with knives. Greed then is left at the mercy of Wrath, who takes him into Father's lair. A Cunning Trap Since Envy's pursuit, the hunter, Van Pelt, is found by a mysterious Homunculus, who delivers him, right to one of Father's secret associates. Realising that Van Pelt's partners will search after him, the Homunculus communicates with Envy, about setting a trap, that it would lure the Iscariot's agent into it. To that end, the demon has Envy, to take the form of Wrath's alias, as King Bradley, and battle the Iscariot's agents. As it turns out, the Colonel and Javert were indeed, searching for possible tracks, encountering "Wrath", in the process. Although, the Colonel blows up the first strike, shooting the eyepatch of "Wrath", the Homunculus manages to knock him out. He then turns to Javert, to whom he impales him in the chest, with his sword. In the fray, Bradley's son, Selim, enters the fight, watching the whole fight of his father. The child then reveals to his father, a mysterious magical skull, that apparently weakens the Homunculus' current status. "Wrath" then chockes his son to death, before he would deal with the remain enemies. However, the Colonel finds the chance to shoot several vats of flammable chemicals, incinerating the Homunculus alive, while Javert, who manages to extract the blade from his chest and melt the skull, before "Wrath"'s eyes. Before they would leave, the Iscariot's agents watch in horror, as within Selim's corpse, several shadows emerge, surrounding those two. As it turns out, Selim and the mysterious Homunculus are one person, and it's actually the first Homunculus, Pride. The agents then learn of "Wrath"'s true identity, as the Homunculus reverts to it's normal form as Envy. New Recruit, New Adventures After the end of the battle, Envy and Lust greet Father's newest creation and Sloth's replacement: the 2003 incarnation of Sloth. Meanwhile, Pride leads the Colonel and Javert to their friend, Van Pelt. There, they meet Father's secret associate, who is also the second benefactor of the Homunculi; the alchemist, Dante. The woman sacrifices a baby, in order to see, what it is beyond the Alchemical Gate, ultimately teleporting the Colonel, Javert and Van Pelt to the Live-Action world. A Failure Opening Still, lost in her thoughts, Lust makes an attempt to reunite with her former family. She approaches Hiroshi Sato, her husband, in her human life, and Asami Sato, her biological daughter. Despite Lust's attempts to regret her actions as a Homunculus, Hiroshi's madness drives him out, as he conceals a gun and shoots at her. Horrified, Lust retreats. The Grand Plan Later, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony and Envy meet up to discuss the events, that have been unfold. Specifically, Wrath, ever loyal to Charles zi Britannia, emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, reveals that they must lure Britannia and his forces to Ba Sing Se city, by orders of Father. In the midst of the meeting, Lust and Envy reveal that Greed escape from Father's lair, though they have the hope, that he would end up on Father's fate. Wrath then becomes assure that Greed has gone hiding to the Fire Nation's influence on the East. When Gluttony questions the others about the value of the Britannia emperor to Father, Pride reveals himself and speaks with the other Homunculi about Father's elaborate scheme. The Britannia emperor, as long as his royal family, is linked with the "Great" Evil", to which Father is originated from. Envy express hope and eager, only to be silenced by Lust, who points out that Envy should not become involed yet in any fight. Wrath then address Envy, tasking the Homunculus to disguise itself, as Father Cornello, in order to gain the trust of the Iscariot, a faction that has allied with Britannia, and also who have started a bigotry against Wrath's Amestrian empire, without moving any suspicious over their true goals. Despite, Envy's bigotry against the humans, it is forced to play it's role, as Pride states it to his fellow comrades. Pride also mentions to Envy, to take along Gluttony, as a covering spot; should Envy's position would be uncovered, much to Gluttony's excitement. Pride also admonishes Lust, about her relationship with the Sato family, reminding her about her true loyalties, though not before being overheard by Envy, who starts to grow jealous over Lust's past. Worse than a Pawn Meawhile, the lost renegade of the Homunculi, Greed, happens upon Mok Swagger, who takes some of his powers, including the ability to turn into the "Ultimate Shield", in order to equip it for himself. He then explains to Greed, that he is no longer considered invisible, as his abilities slowly wear off. When Greed charges into him, Mok responds, by stunning the Homunculus on his torso, through crafted alchemical thorns. He then lets Greed on the loose, since he serves his uselfuness to the psycopath alchemist. After his depart from Mok headquarters, Greed is found by Prince Zuko, who is tasked by his father, Ozai, to take out the Homunculus, since his presence has caused to the Fire Nation to worry about him. This time, Greed transforms once again into the "Ultimate Shield" and steps in to deal with the young prince. Zuko tries to injure the Homunculus, with his techniques, though they failed to Greed's invisibility. Greed then taunts Zuko, as he states his weakened nature to fight. Zuko then uses his firebending abilities against him, eventually, piercing through Greed's hand, destroying the shield, even though the wound itself manages to heal. Zuko then continues to fight off his foe, eventually impaling the Homunculus with a sword. Exhausted, Greed reverts into his normal form, before his about to give up. Before his defeat, Greed, fearing of Father's devious schemes, presents Zuko a secret: whenever Homunculi are near the remains of the people intended to be reborn in the Homunculus birth process, they grow weaker. He asks that Zuko cue into Father's plans and stop them. Zuko then delivers Greed to his father, Ozai, who in return gives him to Greed's maker, Father. There, he is held captive once more, but this time, Father plans to sacrifice him, in order to reabsorb his power. Greed has enough time to spout curses against his creator, before he is engulfed into a vat of flammable pool. From his last remains, Father takes them and consumes them for himself. A Family Ruined Still, lost in her thoughts, Lust is visisted by Envy, in the guise of an Amestrian soldier, on purpose not to catch any attention. The creature then vows that it would never forgive Lust for her relationship with the human beings. It then proceeds to the lethal degree, by confronting Lust's daughter, Asami Sato. Envy mocks the human, before it slaughters her, hoping that it would gap the connection between Hiroshi and Lust. Lurking in the Shadows On behalf of Father's orders, Envy plays the role of Father Cornello and joins officially the Iscariot, hoping to gain more information, regarding the Iscariot's ally, Charles zi Britannia. At the same time, Wrath, posing once again as King Fuehrer Bradley, strolls into Alexander Anderson's headquarters, only to be found by the Paladin priest. Before Anderson would have the chance to kill him, due to the Iscariot's previous encounters with Bradley, his family, Mrs. Bradley and Selim Bradley, comes to his side. A furied Alexander is forced to hold back, unaware that Selim is actually Pride in disguise. Giving Up Humanity As confirmed, by Envy's assassination, Hiroshi finds once again Lust and apologies for his previous attitude. He then proposes her to rejoin her former family, only for Lust to pierce his body with her lethal fingers, having cast a lot to the Homunculi, finally giving up her humanity. Working with the Humans Hoping to gain more allies in his empire, Wrath, as King Fuehrer Bradley, negotiates, with Hou-Ting, on behalf of the Earth Nation. Hou-Ting leaves the meeting, not wanting to join the Amestrian empire, much to Wrath's annoyance. Meanwhile Father approaches the "key link" to his ultimate scheme, Charles zi Britannia, hoping that he would lure the emperor into a false sense of security. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Characters (Introduced in the Manga and FMA: Brotherhood, only): Father Brotherhood.jpg|Father (The creator and master of the Homunculi in the manga and Brotherhood universe) Fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood-pride-i10.png|Pride (Father's second-in-command and the leader of the rest of the Homunculi) Lust.png|Lust (A mischievious and scheming woman) Gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (A fierce and monstrous Homunculus) Images.jpeg|Envy (A shape-shifter Homunculus, able to take the form, whatever it chooses) King Bradley.jpg|Wrath (The representative of the whole kingdom of Amestris) Greed.jpg|Greed (The only renegade of the Homunculi) Char 7508.jpg|Sloth (The slowest, but powerfull monster, of the Homunculi) Characters (Exclusive in the 2003 Anime): 841304-8925710-Dante 49 3.jpg|Dante (The creator and master of the Homunculi in the 2003 version of Fullmetal Alchemist) Sloth (FMA 2003).jpg|Sloth (A different incarnation of the original character, this version of Sloth takes the appearance of Trisha Elric, the mother of the Elric Brothers, and has extraordinary abilities) Pride (FMA 2003).jpg|Pride (The leader of the Homunculi in the original version of Fullmetal Alchemist, this version of Pride has the same identity as the Wrath of the manga, as he appears as the leader of Amestris) Somebodies: 2751038-wrath9.jpg|King Bradley (The leader of Amestris, depending on the incarnation of the character, King Bradley is the original version of Pride or the manga and Brotherhood incarnation of Wrath) Selim Bradley.jpg |Selim Bradley (The adopted son of King Bradley, pending on the incarnation, Selim is rather an innocent child, as stated in the original script of Fullmetal Alchemist or the secret alias of the Homunculus, Pride, as stated in the manga and Brotherhood version of the same series) Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Demons Category:Anime Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:Team Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Monsters Category:The Seven Homunculi Category:Factions Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:War Of Anime Villains